It is well known in the art to use diamond like carbon coatings or diamond like nanocomposite coatings to increase the hardness or the wear resistance of a substrate.
WO98/33948 describes a layered coating comprising two layered structures, each layered structure comprising a diamond like nanocomposite layer and a diamond like carbon layer.
For some applications, the wear resistance of such a layered coating is insufficient. Therefore, there is a need to develop coatings having increased wear resistance.